Following Orders
by thebookworm214
Summary: Seb returns after a hit to find Jim waiting...with very, very naughty plans. M for smut, Light Bondage and S&M. BIG thanks to my Jim: areoutofbounds can be found on Tumblr
1. Handcuffs

Thanks areoutofbounds, aka lovekanti

Following Orders

Chapter 1: Handcuffs

_This job is taking forever_, Sebastian inwardly groaned, watching the short, stocky man writhe in pain under his knives, his screams finally trailing off to weak whimpers; an agonized face was usually enough to get Sebastian's blood pumping, but Jim's orders were to drag out the torture, and it had quickly lost its appeal. Finally just fed up with the job, Sebastian slit the man's throat, taking delight in watching the light leave the blue-grey eyes. Unfortunately, this drenched him and the other blonde man in crimson blood. _There's another outfit ruined_, Sebastian thought, glancing first at his black jacket, shirt, and jeans, then at the blood-soaked, oatmeal-colored jumper on the man in front of him.

He'd almost finished arranging the scene when his mobile buzzed. He checked it.

_Boooooooooooored. Seb, I'm absolutely ravaged with boredom. -JM_

Rolling his eyes, Seb quickly tapped back a reply.

_What do you want /me/ to do about it? You're always bored, and I'm just finishing up here. -SM_

_I want you to come do what you're best at! -JM_

_Killing people? -SM_

_Don't be obvious, Seb. -JM_

_You're best at doing what I want you to do without me explicitly stating what it is I want you to do. -JM_

Seb suppressed a groan, brain struggling to wrap around the implied meaning.

_Could you be any more obtuse? Wait, don't answer that. I'm on my way back .-SM_

Putting the final touches on the scene, Seb donned his cap, left and headed for the street. He hailed a cab, forgetting he was drenched in blood until he got in. When the cabbie began to protest, Seb pulled his gun, keeping it where the traffic cameras wouldn't be able to get a shot of it. His mobile chimed again.

_Hurry uuuuup. -JM_

_Did you make this one especially painful? Just like I asked? -JM_

_God_, Seb thought, _calm down_.

_FUCK, you're impatient. Cabs only go so fast. And yes, of course I did. Got covered in blood for my trouble, but yes. -SM_

_Do you still have some residual blood on you, Sebby? -JM_

Seb paused before replying, choosing his words carefully.

_It's like I've taken a shower in it, Boss. -SM_

_Delightful~ Make sure you don't track any on my floor. Meet me in the bathroom. -JM_

The cab pulled up a block away from Jim's flat. Seb knocked out the cabbie and exited the cab, plugging the tailpipe as he walked around, finally making it to Jim's door.

_Coming up the stairs now. -SM_

Sebastian opened the door, eyes sweeping the flat before entering and locking the door behind him, prior experience with Jim making this a necessity. He slipped off his boots so he wouldn't track blood and headed for the bathroom, eager to rinse off. The sniper opened the door and stopped, taking in Jim sitting on the edge of the clean, white, porcelain tub with a small smirk tugging at the edge of his lips. A soft hum and the sound of water pattering down filled the bathroom as the consulting criminal made sure the water was to his hit man's preferred temperature. Clad in a pair of jeans and a plain white v-neck shirt, Moriarty tapped his foot with the beat of the tune that was currently playing in his head. Seb thought Jim was looking particularly desirable in jeans and a v-neck as opposed to his usual tedious suits. "Uh, thanks?" he said, shutting the door behind him.

"You're quite welcome, Sebby." Moriarty answered in a light sing-song tone. Standing, the shorter man moved over to Sebastian, head tilting to the side as he trailed his thumb across the man's neck. A smear of blood followed Jim's thumb as he raised it to his lips, tongue darting out to taste the iron laced liquid. "Well deserved for a job well done."

Seb got half hard at the sight of Jim licking is blood-tipped thumb. "You have no idea what you're doing to me right now."

"Don't underestimate my powers of deduction." Jim grinned up at Sebastian and carded his fingers through the taller man's hair, taking a hand full and tugging back lightly. Leaning up, Jim trailed his tongue along Seb's jugular, keeping a firm grip on the blonde's hair as he nipped just under his ear teasingly. Seb fought to keep his arms at his side, knowing the penalty for getting blood on the Boss.

"Good boy," Moriarty purred into the colonel's ear. Very intentionally, Jim lightly trailed his fingers down Sebastian's well muscled arms, well manicured nails tracing along the tender flesh of the inside of Seb's wrists before moving to the hem of his shirt. Rather determined to draw things out, Jim slowly pulled up Sebastian's shirt, dropping the messy fabric into a bloody heap on the floor. Seb was trembling from the effort of holding still, his cock straining his blood-stained trousers, goose flesh appearing where Jim traced his fingers.

Jim grinned as he fingered the fastening to Sebastian's trousers. "Standing at attention already," the smaller man said in a light tone as he unbuttoned the constricting fabric. "It must be terribly uncomfortable in here."

"You-have-no-idea," Seb hissed through clenched teeth.

Moriarty leaned up, chocolate eyes trained on Sebastian's as his head tilted to the side. "Would you like me to do something about it?"

_God fucking damn it_, Jim knew what he was doing. Not taking his eyes off the criminal, Seb nodded once.

Jim grinned a bit more, his fingers moving to the waistband of Seb's dark jeans and tugging them down. With a brief moment's pause, the darker haired man observed Sebastian, taking in the beautifully formed male figure before him. Quickly, however, Jim returned to his task at hand, finger pushing under the waistband of the restricting boxer-briefs, tugging them over the rather erect cock beneath. "Oh." Jim breathed with delight, grinning up to Sebastian. "Into the bath, Sebby."

Seb groaned, tense from the effort of holding still, but God strike him dead if he disobeyed a direct order, although the Devil would always beat God in that race. Seb should know; he was dating the Devil. He stalked over to the tub, stepping in. _Nothing can beat this_, he thought, sinking into the hot water. It wasn't until he opened his eyes and saw Jim's face that he realized he had said his thought out loud. _Now I'm in for it..._

A thin eyebrow quirked up as Jim listened to Sebastian's apparent 'slip of the tongue'. "Nothing, hm?" Jim moved over, sitting on the edge of the tub again, dipping his hand to swirl the quickly darkening water slightly.

Seb watched, wary. "I-I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean what, Sebby?" Jim's hand continued to stir the water thoughtfully as he watched the blonde carefully.

"I-you-I" Seb couldn't think; Jim's hand was awfully close to his cock, the water stroking it very pleasantly. "There _are_ things better than this bath," he finally managed.

"I quite agree." Jim purred as he drew his hand up Sebastian's nude chest, fingers brushing over a rather perked nipple. Seb's eyes rolled back at Jim's caress. He didn't know how much more of the foreplay he could stand before he lost control and dragged a fully clothed Jim into the tub. _He'll kill me in my sleep if I do that._

Jim's eyes trailed along Sebastian's neck and chest to the muddled water he was seated in. Slowly his hand followed, fingers tracing over tight muscles in an exploratory manner. "What would you like, Sebby?" Jim cooed softly to his favored assassin. Sebastian didn't hesitate. "I want you to fuck me. I want you to make me beg, make me scream"

"Oh." Another soft breath from Jim, another grin. "We had better get you cleaned up then." The chocolate-eyed man moved his hand away, just centimeters from Sebastian's erection back to the small lip on the tub where he grabbed soap and a clean wash cloth. Jim hummed lightly, lathering up the cloth and placing it on Seb's neck, rubbing the material down the blonde's neck and shoulder at a tantalizingly slow pace. Seb leaned forward, allowing himself to relax as Jim cleaned him, enjoying the humming and secretly wishing Jim would hurry. "Beethoven's fifth?" he finally guessed.

"Very good," Jim spoke lightly, his tone carrying the same sing-song quality. Patient, James was very patient, especially when it came to teasing the blonde before him. His hand dipped, scrubbing Sebastian's back, chest, and finally his legs while ignoring the blonde's most sensitive areas rather purposefully. Sebwa trembling again when Jim finally finished; he knew Jim was winding him up, but there was something very soothing and almost caring in the psychopath's touch. "Am I allowed out now, _Sir_"

"Hmmm..." Jim considerd the question and the tone of the man beneath him. "Well, yes I suppose you are _now_." The darker haired man stood and offered a towel to Sebastian with a small grin. "Meet me in the bedroom after you've dried off and disposed of those rags." With that, Jim slipped out of the bathroom.

Once Jim was gone, Seb really hurried, toweling off and throwing his bloody clothes in the garbage can. _I'll burn them later_, he thought as he ran to the bedroom. He let himself in, shutting and locking the door behind him. It was pitch black and even with his hawk-like vision, he couldn't see a thing. "Jim?" he whispered.

A decidedly less-clothed Jim awaited Sebastian, hands pulling the blonde from the darkness behind him. "Yes, Sebastian?" The smaller man purred into the colonel's ear as one hand trailed down his chest, the other up his inner thigh.

"There you are." Seb shivered as he felt Jim's naked body against his own, Jim's voice going straight to his balls. "So...what are you going to do to me, _Sir_?"

The chocolate-eyed man moved around Sebastian quickly, tugging the taller man forward towards the bed before pulling him down onto the plush duvet. "If I told you that would ruin the fun of the surprise!" Jim grinned in the dark as he reached forward, grabbing the leather cuffs he had placed a convenient distance away and securing the blonde to the headboard with them. Seb tested the cuffs, not surprised when they wouldn't give. "You are a twisted, fucking tease, you know that?"

"What was it you wanted me to do? Make you scream?" Jim's fingers trailed down Sebastian's body, his hot mouth following after.

"Yessssss," Seb moaned, forcing himself to stay still, fighting every urge he had to move, to capture Jim with his legs.

"To fuck you senseless?" Jim's hands began to massage the inside of Sebastian's thighs as his lips trail along his hipbone, tongue trailing along it quite affectionately.

"Christ, Jim, _yes_! Fuck me until I don't know up from down. _Pleeeeeaaasseeeee_."

"Well, I can't quite deny that request, now can I?" Jim grinned up in the darkness, reaching over to his bedside table in order to grab the small bottle of lube seated on top. Slicking his rather painfully hard erection, Jim reached a hand down to give Sebastian a few much awaited strokes, thumb trailing along his sensitive tip. Seb whimpered under Jim's expert hand, hips bucking in anticipation of the criminal's lube-slick fingers. Jim's hot mouth closed over Sebastian's as he propped the other man up, guiding himself into the very minimally prepared colonel below him. A deep moan built in his throat, teeth nipping at Seb's lower lip as he pushed into the taller man slowly.

_No fingers, no fucking fingers tonight!_ Seb could hear his moans mimicked by Jim as the criminal pushed all the way in on the first go; he fought for purchase in Jim's mouth but found none. Jim was completely in control now. Chocolate eyes flickered shut as Jim rooted himself in Sebastian. One hand held one of the blonde's thighs up as the other leg got propped lazily over Jim's shoulder. A shudder ran through James as he circled his hips, pulling out slightly before thrusting back into the awaiting man below him.

"Oh-fucking hell-_Jim..._" Seb marveled at how skillfully the criminal could draw his own name from Seb's lips, sounding simultaneously like a prayer and a curse, saying _'Thank you'_ and _'Fuck you'_ at the same time. Seb tightened his knee on Jim's shoulder, testing the man to see if he would react, not daring to try it with the hand holding the other leg. The darker-haired man groaned, hot lips meeting Sebastian's neck, biting and sucking, claiming him for his own. Jim's fingers tightened around Sebastian's thigh, nails dragging along in warning against the blonde's tightening knee. Pulling back slightly, Jim thrust again, attempting to hit the tight bundle of nerves that would send the colonel howling.

Seb knew Jim was going to leave marks; it wouldn't be the first time, and he certainly hoped it wouldn't be the last. Seb's wrists pulled against the cuffs as Jim's nails dig into his knee, but he refused to loosen his grip on the criminal's shoulder. He knew Jim was close to finding his prostate, and that in a few more thrusts, he'd be lucky to remember his own name. Jim grinned into the blonde's neck, his teeth raking over the flesh once more as he thrust deep inside Sebastian. The blonde's reluctance to let go reassured Jim that he was doing quite well in working him over. Dipping one hand down Jim, grasped Sebastian's cock, thumb trailing along the underside as he began to steadily pump the blonde in time with his thrusts.

Now _that_ is what Seb called over-stimulation. Jim was everywhere: his nostrils, his neck, his cock, his arse, grabbing him, scratching him, fucking him within an inch of his life, chewing on Seb's neck as if the sniper were a snack. His knee involuntarily tightened on Jim's shoulder. Jim's lips moved up under Sebastian's ear, kissing and nipping his earlobe before running his tongue along the shell. A firm tug on Seb's cock followed by a very teasing slide of his thumb over his tip warned the blonde about tightening his hold on his Boss's shoulder, the chocolate-eyed man thrusting hard to drive the point home.

Jim's tongue was driving Seb mad, but he didn't dare try to move his head and catch Jim's mouth. He was already having enough trouble with his knee, which kept squeezing Jim's shoulder despite Seb's attempts to make it stop, but at this point, he really wasn't sure he wanted to, curious to see what Jim would do to him. A low growl rumbled from Jim's throat as he let go of Sebastian's erection long enough to grab the blonde by the hair and shove the side of his face into the pillows. "Unclench your leg." James hissed out as he thrust into Sebastian's prostate, his grasp on Seb's thigh tightening. Seb whimpered as Jim hit his tender spot. "Or what?" The words were out before Seb can stop them, and he knew he was in for it now.

"Or I'll bloody well make you." Jim's tone was low and gruff, his breath coming in short shallow gasps as he pushed into Sebastian again. Emboldened, Seb growled "Make me, then," moaning as Jim thrust into him again, grazing his prostate. Jim didn't do anything for a few seconds, and Seb felt his gut tighten in fear.

Jim's grasp on Sebastian loosened as he pulled out from the blonde entirely. Neglecting the pain it inflicted on his hit man's wrists, Jim turned Sebastian onto his stomach. With a growl, Jim set to pushing Seb's arse up and his head down, pinning his legs down with his own. "How's that for _making you_?" Jim snarled through clenched teeth, pushing back into the blonde. Seb had one terrifying moment where he thought his arms might break as Jim turned him over. He cried out in pain more than pleasure now, whimpering "I'm sorry," into the pillows.

"Sorry for what?" Jim growled low and dangerous as he pounded into Sebastian, his nails dragging along the blonde's ribcage.

"For-for disobeying you, _Sir_."

Jim reached around, his fingers sliding around one of Sebastian's nipples to tug lightly as his other hand pressed down on the man's lower back. "Beg for forgiveness."

Seb cried out again at the pressure on his back. "Please, _please_ forgive me, James, Sir, Boss. I'm sorry, I won't-I can't-_Jim_-"

"You can't _what_ exactly?" Jim ground out as he pushed into Sebastian, continuing his assault on the blonde's backside.

"I'M SORRY. I can't _take_ the pain, my wrists will break. Jim, please, have mercy, _please_-"

Withdrawing again, Jim flipped Sebastian, allowing the blonde a few moments to get back the feeling in his wrists. "Good boy."

Seb gasped for air, gingerly twisting his wrists in the cuffs; he knew he would be very, very sore in the morning. Meeting Jim's gaze which he could just make out in the dark, he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Softly, very softly, Jim leaned down and pressed his lips to Sebastian's. "I know you are, Sebby." Another purr, back to sweet little Jim, his fingers tracing down to Sebastian's twitching cock. "Come for me."

Even weakened, even trembling with fear and exhaustion, Seb just couldn't help his snarky side. "_I_ have to come first?"

"You will if you know what's good for you, Sebastian. Don't disobey me again." Jim's voice dropped an octave as he spoke, his hand moving along Seb in long strokes. The blonde assassin shuddered at the threat. "I-I won't, but-" He bit his lip, "I'm not quite there yet."

"Yes, well, I'll fix that for you." Jim's tone remained low and dangerous as he pushed Sebastian's leg back over his shoulder. Seb held very, very still, locking his knee so it wouldn't move. _Please, please_, he silently begged. Jim guided himself into Sebby once more, his hips moving slowly as his hand pumped the blonde. A low moan came from the smaller man as he leaned forward, pushing his lips against Seb's. The taller man could feel the fire and pressure curling in his groin, licking Jim's lips as the violent, dangerous, beast kissed him once more. Jim's own orgasm built as he pushed in and out of Sebastian, his tongue darting out to meet his lover's.

Jim's tongue stroking his was all Seb needs to send him hurtling over the edge. He screamed and cried Jim's name as he came all over the shorter man's chest and hand, body shuddering and clenching the entire time. Jim's hand continued working Sebastian, milking his climax as he drove into the blonde. The snarky man below him had done well to follow his orders and with a few more thrusts, Jim rooted himself deep inside Seb, moaning loudly through his own orgasm. The consulting criminal's nails dug deeply into Sebastian's sides, his teeth barring against the blonde's neck.

Seb managed to make it through Jim's treatment of his orgasm only to have to ride out Jim's as well. The criminal's moans made his gut burn with desire, the nails in his sides causing him to hiss. He could barely feel Jim's teeth on his neck. The dark haired man's breath came in hot, low pants as he pulled away from the blonde. Fumbling a little bit - he didn't really fumble, no one could see him so it didn't count - the chocolate eyed man flicked on the light, looking over his shoulder to observe his well-worked companion. "Clean yourself up."

"I-can't-move" Seb panted, noticing cum on Jim's chest and traces of blood around his mouth. Jim rolled his eyes and smirked a little. "Oh? And what do you suppose I ought to do about that?"

_Smug fucker_, Seb thought, praying he didn't say it out loud. "You could un-cuff me for starters."

Jim rolled his head from side to side, popping his neck, observing the blonde quietly. "I suppose that might help things along." Jim grinned as he reached up, undoing the leather straps. Seb bit back a groan as his raw wrists were released from their restraints. He carefully stood, wincing as he towered over Jim once more. Crossing to the dresser, he got out a towel and wiped himself down.

"I suppose I would do well for a wipe down as well." Jim hummed his delight, lazily watching Sebastian from the bed. Seb glared at Jim as he came back over to the bed. Knowing better than to throw the towel at the man, Seb started cleaning up the psychopath, his motions echoing Jim's from the bath. Jim's tongue darted out to wet his lips, his eyes falling on Sebastian. "Good," he purred softly, reaching down to card his fingers through Seb's hair. "Such a mess you made on me."

Seb struggled to ignore his Boss's fingers in his hair, still furious with himself for his insubordination, and Jim could be such a dick sometimes, but Seb had plans.

"Seb," Jim whined softly, trailing his fingers down behind the blonde's ear.

"What?" Seb grunted, finishing his task.

Jim tugged the colonel up, pressing his lips firmly to Seb's as his fingers trailed lightly over the wounded wrists. Seb couldn't help but gasp as Jim's fingers stroked the raw skin. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, nicking Jim's in the process. Jim pulled away, looking at the blonde in slight confusion. After quickly observing the state of Sebastian's lip, he murmured a soft "Oh," leaning in to lick the blood away.

Seb seized his chance. He captured Jim's tongue in his teeth, applying just enough pressure to make the man squirm as the sniper pulled his consulting criminal back to the center of the bed. Jim was suddenly feeling much less in power and did not enjoy it one bit. He pushed his hands firmly to the soldier's shoulders, demanding to be let out of his grasp.

"Ah ah ah," Seb cautioned, increasing the pressure on Jim's tongue until he could pin the man down with his body. Releasing Jim's mouth, Seb leaned down to whisper in the criminal's ear, "Don't want to lose your tongue, now, do you? Besides, I think you'll find I'm very...disobedient when abused, _Sir_."

"If you aren't careful, I'll cut that snarky tongue from your mouth and feed it to the fish in the Thames," Jim growled out, pushing against Sebastian rebelliously.

"And what do you define as careful, _Sir_?" Seb was no longer as afraid of the dangerous, chocolate-eyed man below him, emboldened by his distinctly dominating position.

"Don't displease me." Jim's voice was low, his eyes narrowed on the man above him.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I just intend to..._play_ with you, you know, _have some fun_." Pinning Jim's arms above his head, Seb reached with his free hand for his pocket knife where it rested on the side table. He then took the dreaded leather cuffs and secured Jim to the headboard. Jim breathed carefully, assessing the situation. Chocolate eyes flickered up to Sebastian as he reached for the pocketknife, holding onto the leather cuffs that bound him.

Seb flicked the knife open, expertly twirling it in his calloused fingers as his eyes slowly looked up and down his boss. "Hmmmm, so many choices, so much time," he whispered, staring into Jim's eyes. Jim rolled his neck, looking daringly up at his insubordinate soldier. "Yes, Sebby, what _shall_ you do to me?" A purr came from the smaller man.

"Ah, a _challenge_!" Seb was grinning now, the same grin he wore when about to begin torturing Jim's victims. "Well, I was thinking of marking lines along your ribs, but that's so beneath you." Blue eyes slowly travelling to meet the deep, chocolate ones, Seb said, "I was thinking of carving my _initials_ into your chest. How does that sound, _Sir_?" The 'Sir' was barely a whisper.

"I think the chest is _boring._ _Awfully_ so." Jim wiggled a bit and managed to get a leg out, hooking it on Sebastian's shoulder. "How about my inner thigh instead?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Interesting." He eyed Jim's leg on his shoulder thoughtfully, still idly twirling the knife. After a moment, the handle was in his hand, and Seb turned back to look at Jim, grinning his torture grin. He trapped the man's torso and other leg. bracing the one on his shoulder with powerful, muscular arms. He traced the tip of the knife very lightly on the tender skin, occasionally leaning in to kiss and suck the skin. Jim's head lolled back as Sebastian traced the tip of the knife over his thigh, his mouth falling open slightly. "Tease," he muttered with a small grin, glancing down towards Sebastian. Jim tightened his leg around Seb's shoulder, pushing himself up slightly to encounter more of the blonde's will.

Quick as a flash, the knife was embedded in the headboard mere centimeters above Jim's head; the criminal's eyes crossed to focus on it. Seb hadn't moved from his position. Reaching up, he tugged the knife free. "_Don't_ tighten your leg," he hissed in Jim's ear as he went back to the criminal's thigh.

"Oh." That soft word was breathed in a soft sigh, Jim's head tilting up to graze Seb's wrist with his lips as the blonde pulled the knife from the bed. "My apologies, captor," Jim said with a devilish grin. Seb could already feel his poor, sore cock stirring, Jim's absolute Devil-may-care attitude hardwired into his libido. Turning his attention back to the smaller man's thigh, he picked his spot, working the tip of the knife ever so slowly into the flesh before dragging it in a slow, bloody curve to form the letter 'S.'

Jim moaned a long soft note, his head back in submission, eyes closing. "O-Oh, _Sebby_~" The darker haired man let out a beautiful chorus in response to the stinging pain from his thigh. Seb drew it out as long as he could before starting on the 'M,' trickier of course as it was four straight lines and not one curve. He stroked the bloodied tip of the knife on the skin, marking the outline of the letter before he dug in. Jim let out another breathy moan, gasping Sebastian's name softly.

Seb puts the finishing touches on the letters, very pleased with the effect. He then traced the very tip of the knife, still bloody, up and down Jim's shaft, extremely careful not to cut the tender flesh. Jim breathed in deeply, careful not to clench his leg as he rolled his head to one side. "Sebby~ Ohhhh."

Satisfied with his work and watching Jim's cock snap to attention, Seb threw the knife again, hitting the wall to the right of the bed. "So, Boss, what would _you _ like me to do?" he whispered, moving slowly back up the smaller man's body, biting and sucking the pale chest. Jim's fingers clenched around the leather straps holding him to the bed. "Suck my aching cock." Jim grinned, not minding the straightforwardness of his request. If Sebastian was going to ask, he wasn't going to beat around the bush.

"Language," Seb chided, fighting back laughter at the look Jim gave him. "As you wish, _Sir_," and Sebby leaned forward, first running his tongue up and down the underside of Jim's shaft before taking the head in his mouth, tongue swirling and mouth sucking, the taste of Jim mixed delightfully with that of his blood.

"My apologies, Colonel..." Jim's statement trailed off into a soft moan as his hips moved up involuntarily into Seb's touch. Jim's flux in manners was enough to drive Seb crazy with desire, not to mention that the way the boss said 'Colonel' is so laced with thinly veiled threats and obvious, hungry desire that Seb wanted to move on from the blow job much sooner than usual. Jim's desire was more than a little evident as he moans out soft mews of pleasure. "_Colonel Moran_~" graced his lips more than once as he was slowly taken in by the blonde.

That did it. Sebby proceeded to give Jim the most intense blow job of his life, pushing him repeatedly towards the edge, only to pull him back with pressure on the bleeding initials or by squeezing the base of Jim's cock hard with his strong, calloused fingers. After doing this three times, he pulled off and proceeded to kiss Jim hard and rough, treating the criminal's tongue the exact way he had his cock. Jim felt himself come close to climax again as the colonel worked his tongue over like a professional. Chocolate eyes snapped shut as thin hips rolled up against the soldier's above him, Moriarty nearly run ragged, his breaths coming in short gasps and moans between kisses.

Seb was finally forced to surface for air because he could feel Jim building again and was not nearly ready for him to be done. Keeping Jim distracted, Seb carefully slicked up his own cock, positioned himself and slid into Jim's waiting entrance, overjoyed with the response. Jim tugged hard against his bindings, groaning as Seb pushed into him. Precum dripped down the smaller man's dripping cock as he rolled his hips down, taking more of Sebastian in.

With the lights on, Seb got to enjoy every facial contortion, every glance, every twitch of Jim's perfect body, a body that was taking him completely in with no preparation. Seb stroked Jim's cock, teasing the precum down the shaft the way he had Jim's blood before. He started to pump very slowly, leaning back in to recapture the swollen lips. Jim's lips crashed against Sebastian's, hungrily claiming the blonde's as his own. The way the man was teasing Jim so close to the edge made the smaller man even more desperate for the attention that the Colonel was giving. Moaning into the other man's mouth, Jim pushed down, sheathing himself more fully on Seb's hard cock.

Seb could tell Jim was desperate, eager. "You've rather shown your hand, Jim Moriarty," he murmured against the criminal's lips. Seb rolled his hips to make sure he was situated properly and then he went to town, doing zero to sixty in seconds, positively fucking Jim into the mattress. The smaller man's yelps and groans only encouraged Sebby on. "Beg for me," he growled in between desperate kisses. "Call me Colonel. Tell me what you want me to do to you, _Sir_."

"Colonel!" Jim moaned out as he fought his restraints to push on to the man in time with his thrusts. "Colonel Moran! Yes! Fuck me harder! _Harder_!" Jim's demands turned into breathy moans and sighs as he moved his hips with Sebastian's. The delight built as a warm stirring churned in his gut and groin. Sebastian pounded the man harder and harder into the bed, feeling his own climax start to build...so he pulled out all together, continuing to ravish Jim's mouth. Straddling Jim, Seb locked his legs around the shorter man's and began grinding his hips against Jim's, their erections stroking each other. The criminal moaned deeply, pawing at his restraints once again. Eager lips worked against Sebastian's as the smaller man was pushed towards his climax.

Seb planned to let Jim come this time. The soldier placed his free hand over one of Jim's, fingers locking, lips, teeth, and tongues crashing together with bruising force, hips grinding in unison...only one thing remained. Seb broke the kiss long enough to whisper in Jim's ear, "When you come, it's _Colonel Moran_ who fucks you. Understand?"

Jim's hips bucked into Sebastian's hand, a full body shudder driving through him. Shortly after the blonde spoke, Jim came hard and fast over both their stomach's, crying out "_Colonel_ _Moran_~" in his beautifully accented voice, Sebastian's more _demanding_ attitude having gone straight to the smaller man's cock.

Seb, not quite done yet, took advantage of Jim' climax to not only continue pumping his cock until there was nothing left, but to also slide back into Jim, pounding quick, short thrusts until he got what he needed, burying himself in the smaller man as he came hard, shuddering and moaning Jim's name. Jim felt Seb push in and let out a breathy whine, the man filling him up. "Oh, _Colonel_!" A soft repeat of his previous statement and a movement to help bury himself on the blonde as he climaxed. Jim's eyes flickered open, trailing over the man above him, admiring the way the sweat clung to his forehead and chest.

Seb collapsed, utterly spent as he pulled out of Jim, untying the criminal's hands. "You should start calling me 'Colonel' more often," he remarked when he finally got some of his breath back.

"I'll consider it." Moriarty grinned, trailing his fingers over the raised flesh of his thigh before sitting up. The smaller man crawled on top of the blonde, tugging the blankets up over them and pressing a kiss to his mouth. "_Colonel_," he added in a soft purr, flicking off the light.

"_Sir_."


	2. Red Marker

_**Well, here it is! I've been sitting on the rough draft of this particular jewel for...oh, probably a month now. My life has been getting more and more hectic lately, but thanks to the overwhelming reaction to "Handcuffs," I thought it was high time to bring you more of our favorite psychopath and sniper. Enjoy!**_

Red Marker

Jim sat on the end of the table, his legs crossed and a paper opened in his lap. The small man was tapping his foot up and down in time with a beat playing only in his head. "Sebastian, would you be a dear and bring me the red marker from my nightstand?"

"Get it yourself."

Jim's foot came to an abrupt halt as he peered over his paper at Sebastian. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm not your errand boy. You're perfectly capable of getting a marker yourself."

"My errand boy is _exactly_ what you are. If you're looking to get paid or not get your face smashed in with a very blunt object, I suggest you go get it."

"Make me then. See if I care." Seb didn't even bother looking at Jim, continuing to eat his breakfast and not gracing him with even the slightest flicker of his eyes.

Jim stood and set his paper down very calmly. Turning, he approached Sebastian, grasping his neck very quickly and tightly. "Listen here you privileged little shit. I don't know what has gotten into you, but you had better wise up before I decide you're not worth the hassle of keeping around."

Seb gasped, pulling slightly at Jim's fingers, swiftly turning red. "Fine," he rasped. "Just let me- get it."

Jim was not often one to swear, in fact, he much preferred to stay calm and collected. It was the fact that Sebastian was being so disobedient that made him react so harshly. Brushing off his shirt, he sat back down on the table, picking up his paper. Seb trudged to Jim's room, a string of curses hissing from his mouth. He grabbed the marker and stalked back to the dining room where was back sitting on the table, tapping his foot again. Something inside Seb snapped, and before he knew it, he was drawing a smiley face on Jim's face...with the red Sharpie. The Sharpie had barely touched the smaller man's face when he was knocking it from Sebastian's hand. "Does this amuse you? You pedestrian little child!" Jim stood and grabbed Sebastian firmly by neck.

Seb threw the criminal's hands from him before the man could get a decent hold. "Yeah, you know what, it _does_."

Jim growled. "I have an appearance to keep up! Go play your games elsewhere if you're so bored. I have no use for an insolent little fool."

Seb rolled his eyes. "Look who's playing the insolent child, _sir_."

"Get out." Jim growled.

"No."

Jim threw a punch and hit Sebastian square in the jaw. "Get out of my flat."

Seb took it, slowly turning his head to look at the smaller man. He rolled his shoulders back and cracked his neck. "_No._"

Another growl issued from Jim's throat before pushing Sebastian against the wall, his forearm over the sniper's throat; Seb couldn't force his arm or hand between his throat and the crushing force against it this time. He turned red...then purple, gasping for air, forcing pleas of mercy out of his mouth. Jim let off just enough that Sebastian would not choke completely. "What has gotten in to you? Are you playing at something? Use your words, Sebastian, before I rob you of them completely."

"Pushing...the..limits...you...twisted...fucking...arsehole."

Jim grabbed a fist full of Sebastian's hair and tugged, shoving him down on his knees, still pressing his arm to the man's throat. "You want to push your limits?"

Seb gasped. "Yes."

A grin painted Jim's lips. "I'm an arsehole now, am I?" Jim tightened his grip on the blonde's hair. "Is that all I am? Hm?"

"No, sir," Seb whimpered. "You're a-brilliant-fucking _twat_," he spat, anger boiling up faster than he thought possible.

With that little comment, Jim slammed Sebastian's head back into the wall before throwing him to the side on the kitchen floor. Before the marksman could regain his ground Jim was atop him, pinning his arms behind his back. Seb bit back a moan of pain, the room spinning as Jim pinned him to the floor, his arms twisting at a painful angle. "Okay, you made your point," he growled.

"No. No I don't think I have." Jim held the blonde down and growled dangerously.

Seb glared back at him. "And what would your point be then, exactly?"

"If you think me incapable or a 'twat', perhaps it's time for you to leave." Jim's voice did not waver, despite the clenching in his chest.

"And what if I don't want to leave?" Seb's gaze softened slightly. "And I never said incapable," he added indignantly.

Jim stood. "What you want is hardly of concern to me." The chocolate eyed man grabbed the marker and the paper, walking into the bedroom silently. Seb scrambled to his feet, following the criminal; he must've had a death wish. "So that's it? You just threaten me and then leave me on the floor? Jesus, Jim, I was wrong. You're inconsiderate, that's what you are."

"I'm very considerate. Of myself. That's all that matters to me and if you think differently, you're wrong." Jim sat upon the bed and didn't look up, opening his paper once more.

"And you wonder why you're alone and unloved," Seb muttered under his breath, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"There is no wonder to it."

"Oh, so just cold, unfeeling stone is what I'm the sex bitch to. Thanks for the heads up."

"You're a fool if you ever thought yourself any more than a hired man." Jim lied perfectly.

"Then I'm a fucking imbecile for ever agreeing to fuck your sorry arse."

"Then leave." Sebastian was starting to crack at something very deep. Jim held the paper up to hide his face.

"See, that's the thing. I'm a masochist; I like things that cause me pain. It's the only reason I've stayed around so long. Oh, I know you can't care about me or love me, and yeah, eventually I'll come to terms with that, but since being around you hurts, I just keep doing it." Jim was clearly ignoring him so Seb raised his voice slightly every few words until he was practically yelling the last part.

Jim slammed the paper to the table and stood. Something was different in his expression, something wild and untamed and damaged. The smaller man crossed the room and pushed Sebastian to the wall and himself to him. "You would stay with a man who doesn't care for you, doing a job that could kill you, _just_ to cause yourself pain?"

"Yep, that about sums it up."

Leaning up, there was a moment of hesitation before Jim pressed his lips against Sebastian's. This time, unlike practically every time before it, the kiss was refined and slow, his hand moving up into Sebastian's hair, massaging and threading through rather than harshly tugging. Seb froze for a slight second before accepting the kiss, matching Jim's pace, letting the slow burn pour through him. He moaned against Jim's lips, his own hand lightly caressing Jim's cheek.

The stubble of a few days made for light scratching against Sebastian's chin and around his lips, the smaller man kissing him with a tenderness unfelt by any under the mastermind's grasp. Seb marveled at the tenderness and compassion there, his brain working to put things together until Jim deepened the kiss. Then he focused completely on it, hands cupping the criminal's face very gently, stroking both cheekbones. Jim's mouth continued to work against Sebastian's, claiming his lower lip gently. Fingers gently carded through Sebastian's hair as he brought the blonde closer.

"Yes," Seb whispered, mimicking the motions with his own hands, getting as close as he could to the smaller man, completely relaxed.

With great hesitation, the smaller man pulled away from the kiss, still carding his fingers through Sebastian's hair. "Will you take me to bed, please?" There was a vulnerability in Jim's eyes, a softness so buried in insanity that the mere fact of its existence was nearly unbelievable. Seb nodded, sweeping the man off his feet and lowering him to the bed, stripping himself completely before climbing onto the mattress. He kissed Jim again, the slow tangle of tongues a _huge_ turn on, far greater than he'd anticipated. He slid his fingers underneath the rare V-neck t-shirt Jim was wearing and tugged it off, breaking the kiss to do so and then going right back to it.

"Thank you," the consulting criminal muttered in reply to the motions of his hired man. Wrapping his arms about Sebastian's neck, Jim leaned up, kissing back with a frightening amount off tenderness. Jim's own cock was growing stiff at the movements of the blonde above him, seeing him so exposed. One hand trailed down Sebastian's neck to his chest, fingers running over the deep scars that lay across it.

"Don't mention it." Seb shivered as Jim's fingers traced his long healed wounds, his own fingers lowering to Jim's fly, undoing the button and pulling the zip before tugging off the jeans and kissing the sizeable bulge in Jim's briefs. A soft noise of pleasure came from the smaller man as he twisted beneath Sebastian's fingers and lips. "Sebby~" came his soft call shortly after, attempting to tug the blonde back up. Seb followed the boss's pull until he was hovering over the man, eyes level with Jim's. "You called?"

Jim's lips twisted into a small grin as he pushed his lips against Sebastian's momentarily. A small nip and another kiss into it and Jim was pulling away, looking up to his employee. "Take me."

Seb grinned, feral and possessive as he tugged Jim's briefs off without even looking. "Lube or spit tonight?"

"Lube." Jim leaned up and kissed the sensitive spot just beneath Sebastian's ear.

Seb fumbled in the side table for a moment before finding the bottle, slicking up three fingers and inserting one slowly into Jim as he kissed the smaller man deeply. A soft moan built in Jim's throat as he returned the blonde's kiss. Both hands moved to the sniper's shoulders, holding on to him as he began prepping. Seb worked him open slowly, taking his time and stroking the inside of Jim before slipping in the second finger, gasping slightly as Jim caught his lower lip and started sucking on it.

Jim trailed his teeth over Seb's lower lip with a bit more care than usual, nipping and sucking it before kissing with an almost apologetic tenderness. The smaller man's hips moved very slightly with the blonde's ministrations, working himself on the two fingers that were now inside him. Seb chuckled softly before adding his third finger and curling them, Jim almost ready for his girth. He could feel his own arousal brushing his stomach as he kissed Jim's jaw, lips trailing just under the man's chin as he finally withdrew his digits and slicked himself up. "Ready?" he breathed.

"Ready." Jim confirmed, sprawled beneath the blonde with a small smile painting his lips. Lifting his hips in anticipation, the smaller man reached one hand down, trailing his fingers along his own length. Seb caught the hand gently, bringing both of Jim's hands up above the man's head and pinning them. He smirked at the chocolate eyed man before entering him, breaching him slowly, letting Jim adjust until he was completely sheathed in the criminal.

Jim gave a whine of desperation against his hands being pinned. "Se-Sebby!" A soft cry followed as he was entered, his body adjusting rather quickly to the blonde's erection.

Seb shuddered, biting back a groan. "I don't want you coming too soon," he murmured, pulling Jim up and placing the criminal's hands at the back of his neck, holding the man close as he began to grind their hips together. At the release of his hands, Jim stroked the back of Sebastian's neck, playing with the short hairs he found there. The criminal pressed back against the taller man's hips, moaning softly before leaning up in order to kiss along the blonde's jaw.

Purring contentedly, Seb ground his hips in circles against Jim, relishing the soft moans and whimpers he drew from the man. "Yes," he whispered into Jim's ear as the criminal kissed and licked his jaw. The blonde pushing up into the small bundle of nerves shot pleasure all through Jim's body, causing a loud moan of ecstasy. "Colonel, yes!" Breathy soft moans followed as the smaller man kissed and nipped at his neck, moving down to his shoulder.

Seb did it again, grinding against Jim's prostate, leaning into the criminal's lips, laying them both down on the bed once more but still holding him, his movements speeding up slightly. Jim's nails dug slightly into the taller man's back as another moan pushed forth, gasping Sebastian's name as he buried his face in the sniper's shoulder. "Colonel...more...please." Begging, Jim was honestly begging for more as his cock leaked pre-cum.

Seb relished the words, obliging by increasing his speed and pressure, ramming a bit harder into Jim but not enough to make him climax yet, Jim's pet name for him driving him to distraction. Jim worked himself against the blonde encouragingly, moving in time with him. "C-Colonel!" His desperate pleas fell into mews and moans of pleasure, gripping on tightly to the marksman. "Yes~"

"You like that, huh? You like me inside you? You like me fucking you slowly, sir?" Seb asked, panting now that Jim was moving harder against him. Jim's mouth moved close to Sebastian's ear, whimpering a soft 'yes'. Slender hips moved eagerly against Sebastian's, taking him in with hunger and need.

Seb was starting to lose control, Jim's wanton cries pulling him closer to climax, moving him to finally, _finally_ take the dark-haired man in one hand and working him up with long, light, teasing strokes.

"Sebby!" A sharp cry was pulled from the smaller man as the blonde began stroking him. It was complete sensory overload for Jim as he clawed at Sebastian's neck, his breaths coming in short gasps and groans.

"Yes, boss?" Seb panted, going faster with everything now, desperate to come but determined that he wouldn't be first, Jim's fingernails sharp against his skin, making him hiss with pleasure.

"I...I'm..." Jim hardly managed that much, his climax building and spilling over before he could finish his sentence. A low moan pushing forth from him as he pushed himself onto Sebastian fully.

Seb let go, thrusting hard and fast into Jim until he came, crying out Jim's name, body shuddering erratically. Jim didn't let go of Sebastian's neck, pushing on to him as he rode out his climax. Soft mews of pleasure filled the air, the criminal's face buried in Sebastian's shoulder. Seb finally collapsed onto the smaller man, panting hard, lips finding Jim's neck and kissing the salty skin. The criminal mastermind wrapped his legs and arms around Sebastian completely, keeping him inside as he nuzzled the blonde slightly.

"That...was...fucking...amazing" Seb finally gasped, cock still twitching slightly in Jim's tight heat, holding the chocolate eyed man tightly in his arms.

Jim didn't trust his own voice yet, nodding his agreement as his arms kept a tight hold on the blonde as if he might slip away. Seb slowly kissed the part of Jim's neck he could reach, tongue trailing languidly, licking up the salt and sweat. Another soft moan rolled off Jim's tongue as he refused to detangle himself from the taller man. "Brilliant."

Seb tucked the compliment away, knowing he'd need it for the next bad day he'd have, sucking a gentle bruise onto the now licked-clean skin.

A look of delight washed over the smaller man's features as he slowly began to breathe properly again. Soon he was kissing Sebastian's neck in return before pushing at his jaw until he got the blonde's lips. Seb melted into Jim's kisses, tongues trading in and out of each other's mouths as they lay there. Jim couldn't bring himself to unravel from the blonde. The two of them, locked in each other's arms continued to lazily kiss.

Seb hadn't had a proper snog since he could remember, kissing with a little more purpose after a few moments as he started to untangle his arms. Reluctantly, the smaller man pulled away, a rather lazy smirk on his lips as chocolate eyes gazed up at the blonde. Reaching up, Jim carded his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

"Penny for your thought, Boss," Seb purred as his eyes fluttered closed.

Jim grunted a noncommittal response and kissed Sebastian's jaw lightly before untangling himself and yawning softly. Seb whined as Jim's fingers left his hair. "Come on," he groaned, sliding out of the man and grabbing the towel from the side table, gently cleaning them off.

Jim smiled lazily at the blonde again. "Thanks," he murmured.

"You're welcome," Seb replied, laying out next to Jim. "I really do want to know what you're thinking...Jim." He almost never said the man's name unless he was climaxing, and he didn't know how the criminal would take it.

Jim stared at the blonde questioningly before pushing his hand through his own hair. The smaller man climbed under the covers and curled up slightly. "I was just thinking that I..." Jim considered lying again to the sniper. "I appreciate your services." Jim said it in a way that obviously expressed it would not be said again for a long time.

Seb's lip twitched as he rolled his eyes, sliding under the covers, stroking Jim's leg with his toes. "That's it? You 'appreciate my services?' You know, I don't _have_ to sleep with you," he teased. "I think that's just an added bonus, a perk of the job..." he trailed off as Jim's face started to darken again.

The contact and the softness of Sebastian's voice seemed to reinstate the good mood. "Don't push your luck." Jim teased lightly as he reached over, looping an arm around the blonde's waist. Seb nodded, letting Jim pull him close, noses just touching. "You're stupidly fucking handsome, Boss. I love it when you wear your suits. It's almost impossible for me not to rip them off you and ravish you wherever we are."

Jim smirked a tad, the surprise at the sudden affection not showing. "You're not hard on the eyes either, Colonel Moran."

Seb raised an eyebrow. "Like your men ripped and rugged, huh?" he teased.

"Ripped and scruffy and dangerous." Jim grinned and kissed the blonde's nose in an uncharacteristic show of affection. That made Seb grin his special, predator grin, usually reserved for the condemned. "_Scruffy_?"

"Scruffy." Jim repeated nonchalantly.

"Well then," Seb growled, winking at Jim. "'Scruffy' here wants you bad. Real bad."

Jim grinned slightly. "How exactly does Scruffy want me?"

"Scruffy wants you to make him beg for you, wants you to take him any way you like."

"Is that right?" Jim grinned at the use of the third-person.

"Ohhh, yes it is."

"Well let's see what we can do about that." Jim grinned and grabbed Sebastian by the neck and the shoulder, pushing him back against the bed. Seb felt his stomach heat, smirking up at the criminal pinning him. "How does sir want his meat this evening?" he teased.

Sebastian's words caused a grin to paint his lips. With a wandering hand down his neck and chest Jim purred one word in response, "Raw."

Seb shivered, the man's voice like a shock to his system. "Ooooh, naughty boss."

"I am the king of naughty, Colonel." Jim leaned in and nipped the blonde's neck. Seb tilted his head to give Jim more to work with, closing his eyes and purring contentedly Grinning, chocolate eyes fell shut as he kissed the blonde's neck. A few nips and sucks and Jim had effectively marked Sebastian as his.

Seb twisted and hummed, growling softly as Jim marked him. "Fuck yes, boss."

Rolling his hips against Sebastian's, Jim trailed his lips down the blonde's neck to his mouth moving along the collarbone. "You like that Sebastian? You like people knowing you're mine?"

"Yes," the sniper breathed. "I fucking love it, Boss. I love knowing I'm yours."

"Good." Jim moved his hand down the sniper's chest between them, nails tracking down his stomach. Seb hissed, the nails leaving white trails down his skin. "D'you sharpen those?"

"Only for you, my masochistic little pet." Jim's hot mouth moved down the blonde's chest and stomach. Seb's hands fisted in the sheets, Jim's tongue making him hard within seconds. The smaller man's hands pushed up the blonde's chest as he moved down, his nails gliding along his waist.

"More," Seb breathed, hips bucking against Jim as he felt his cock brush the criminal's Adam's apple.

"More what?" Jim purred as he nipped Sebastian's hip, sucking the protruding bone.

"More _everything_. Harder, stronger, faster-"

Another bite, and he lowered his head, Jim's tongue sliding along the blonde's stiff cock from base to tip. Seb whined, hips bucking up. Swirling his tongue around the blonde's tip, Jim lowered his head taking Sebastian in and humming softly. At the same time, the smaller man clawed his way down the sniper's waist again. Seb buck up suddenly, accidentally forcing himself down Jim's throat as the nails left thin red lines, a few weeping blood. "S-sorry, Boss"

The mastermind did his best not to do the undignified choke that threatened to make things very difficult. Instead he withdrew completely and pushed Sebastian's hips down into the bed with a growl. Seb froze, the look in Jim's eyes dangerous, He nodded, letting the chocolate eyed man hold him still.

Leaning down, the smaller man trailed his tongue along Sebastian again. Seb shivered but held still, desperate for more but he _had_ just nearly choked the man. Jim kept eye contact with the blonde, trailing his tongue teasingly around Sebastian's tip tantalizingly slow. Seb forced his eyes open, growing even harder as he stared into the black, bottomless eyes of the aroused criminal

"I want to hear what you want, Sebby." Jim growled as he slipped his mouth around him again, his hands holding Sebastian's hips down firmly. Seb had to force his mouth to work. "Y-you, sucking me, f-f-fingering me and f-fucking me i-into oblivion," he whimpered, barely able to speak.

Jim hummed as he sucked Sebastian, one hand carefully moving to grasp the blonde by the hilt. Seb fought to keep still, his entire body shaking with the effort. "P-p-_please_..."

Jim's hand worked the blonde only briefly before pulling off, he trailed his tongue along the underside of the sniper's thick cock. Jim wet his fingers, sucking them before sliding one into Sebastian, taking him into his mouth again at the same time.

"Jim!" Seb twisted, forgetting himself as the man worked him open and sucked him off, realizing how many different ways his words could be interpreted. "Oh fucking hell..."

Sebastian's words went straight to Jim's already hard cock. The smaller man pushed his finger in further before adding a second, working him open. Seb shut his eyes, twisting his head as he bit back a moan. It hurt but not too much although Jim was suddenly being rougher than usual and that was saying something. Pulling up, Jim's tongue trailed along the sniper's tip. Scissoring his fingers, the smaller man grinned up at the moaning blonde.

"_Fuck,_" the sniper moaned, trying to push himself down on Jim's fingers.

Trailing his tongue along the bottom of the man's throbbing erection, Jim inserted a third finger. "Louder."

"F-Fuck!" Seb growled, low in his chest but definitely louder. Jim grinned and thrust his fingers in and out, his tongue working the writhing mess beneath him.

Seb did everything he could to fuck himself on those tricky fingers, positively crying with desperation when Jim pulled them out. Jim wrapped his hand around the base of Sebastian's cock, forming a tight ring around it as he slid up the blonde's body, pushing his legs up.

Seb whined; he hadn't even realized he was close until Jim was forcing him back from the edge and it _hurt_. The criminal was hooking Seb's legs over the dark haired man's shoulders, his look hungry. Jim smiled and spat on his hand, slicking himself up before guiding himself into the taller man. With a thrust of his hips, Jim was entering Sebastian, his lips attaching to the sniper's neck.

"_Jim!_" Seb's back arched as the man entered him fast, breaching and forcing in without warning, sharp teeth in his neck; the shock soon gave way to pleasure, deep seated desire hidden in the pain.

Jim's mouth trailed up Sebastian's neck and to his lips, claiming them as his own. A buck of his hips and he was pushed deep into Sebastian, moaning in his throat. Seb kissed back eagerly, tongue tangling with Jim's as he moaned, letting the chocolate eyed criminal swallow his sounds as he thrust in deeper, hands framing Jim's face as he tried to gain control.

Jim began thrusting, circling his hips slightly as he did. The writhing blonde beneath him was more than enough to make his gut swirl with warmth. The smaller man's tongue invaded Seb's mouth in a frenzy of lust and need. It was exquisite torture, Jim invading his arse and his mouth, taking him from both ends. Every nerve in Seb's body was on fire as he tightened his grip with his knees, trying to pull Jim even closer.

Jim let go of Sebastian's cock enough to give it long slow strokes finally, his eyes falling shut. Pushing into him again, Jim found the small bundle of nerves with a second circle of his hips. Seb screamed, every muscle and joint in his body tightening. "FUCK!"

"Colonel, yes!" Sebastian's body felt positively divine. Jim thrust out then pushed back in to the same spot.

"Fucking bloody hell!" Seb yanked Jim up by the shoulders, knees threatening to bruise the man between (or under) his legs as he moved his hips against Jim's. Jim growled and bit but went with the tug, pushing into the blonde with a moan. "I'm going to..."

Seb whimpered. "Not yet...please..."

Jim sighed, reaching down to keep himself from spilling inside of Sebastian. Seb let the man still, realizing how tightly he was gripping with his knees. He relaxed them. "Sorry," he murmured, trying to get his breath back. "_I need_ _you_, Jim."

"Of course you need me." The smaller man breathed heavily with a wicked grin. Pushing in again, he rocked a bit more slowly.

"Ooooooooh, fuck me, Jim. Fuck me until I can't remember my name!"

"I think I want to take my time, Sebby." Jim grinned and pushed in and out in slow thrusts. Seb whined. "Boooooooossss," he keened.

Pushing in slowly, he circled his hips again. "Yes, Colonel?" Jim purred.

"OhfuckingjesusDON'TSTOP!"

"I won't...Oh. I won't." Jim shoved into him harder, biting down hard on Sebastian's neck.

"Jim! Oh Jim! You're perfect," Seb cried, arching into him.

Trailing his fingers along Sebastian, Jim grinned into the flesh he'd just drawn blood from. Soon Jim's tongue was lavishing the iron laced liquid from his neck.

"Drink me...yes, I want my blood inside you..."

The swelling heat in Jim's gut was making it near impossible to hang on. He continued his long slow thrusts though in an attempt to make it last.

The words slipped from Seb's mouth before he could stop them even though he was too caught up in the act to realize exactly what they were. "I love you, Boss!"

Jim bit harder before pushing his lips against Sebastian's in an attempt to shut the blonde up. At the same time, he shoved hard inside, moaning in his throat. Seb arched, thrusting his hips hard to meet Jim's, snapping them until he knew he'd have bruises. Jim made a few more thrusts deep and hard, his hips bucking against Seb's just as hard.

"I can't-hold on-"

"Come for me. Right now. Screaming _my_ name."

"Yes _sir._" One more thrust and Seb came hard, clenching around Jim's cock. screaming "_JIM!_" as if it could be heard across London.

Jim moaned loudly, pushing deep into Sebastian as he came. The smaller man took a hold of the sniper's shoulders and pushed him down as he thrust deep inside. Seb whimpered, keening Jim's name as the man pounded his hole, squeaking with each thrust Jim finally collapsed on the blonde, breathing out with a soft moan. Seb couldn't breathe properly, trying to recover from the intensity of the end. "Fuck-" he exhaled, kissing the top of Jim's head. Jim grunted in agreement before giving the blonde a short slap across head. It was nothing terribly angry or strong, just a way of saying 'idiot'.

"What?"

"Love? Really? Don't be so obvious, Sebby."

"Well, sorry, fucktard. It just slipped out."

"Much better." Jim leaned up and kissed him once more before biting his lower lip. "Don't call me names, Sebastian."

"Why not? I like calling you names. As of now, I'm the only person to tell you to 'shut the fuck up' and not take a bullet to the temple for it." Seb smirked, nipping the criminal's nose.

"If you want to keep it that way, you ought to behave when I tell you to behave."

Seb rolled his eyes. "I suppose...you know you were acting weird before, right? You've never been that, I dunno, dare I say tender? before."

"Do us both a favor and don't get mushy over it." Jim paused before leaning up, capturing Sebastian's lips in a softer kiss again. Seb moaned softly, kissing back and gently sucking on Jim's lip. "I don't get mushy, I'm just curious. You're fascinating."

The consulting criminal pulled away slightly and smiled. His sing-song voice returned. "Of course I am. You just brought out...something."

"Something?" Seb raised an eyebrow, smirking very smugly. "Well, I should bring out 'something' more often. 'Something' is fun."

"Something is going to be nothing if you aren't careful."

The sniper groaned. "You are ridiculous!"

"That's why you _love_ me." Jim teased. Seb growled softly. "What if it were true? What would you do? Not saying it is, but I'm curious."

There was a pause as the smaller man thought about it. "I suppose I would use it to my advantage, as with anything else." Jim was partially lying, something about the prospect made his chest constrict slightly, his face flushing so lightly that Seb would have had to feel it to know it was there.

"Huh, don't think I'd mind..."

Jim silently wondered if it was true, instead of asking, he closed his eyes and laid his head on the blonde's shoulder.

Seb could feel the heat in Jim's face through his shoulder. "You're flushing? That has to be the palest flush ever, Boss."

"I just got done shagging your ass. Of course I'm flush. Don't be obvious."

Seb chuckled. "I _do_ actually love you, Boss. Since you yanked me from the gutter." He said the words almost carelessly, as if he were throwing them away.

Jim hummed in thought over this admission. He had suspected it, of course. It was interesting finally hearing them though. Doing his best, he tried to remain calm, despite the fact that he was feeling slightly more flush. "I see."

"Okay, that's not the post shag in your face, you're growing warmer by the second, you liar."

"Perhaps we should play some love games then, Sebby. I'll dress you up in white and wear a tux and get married. How does that sound? You be mummy and I'll be dad." Jim grinned, pretending that it was nothing, ignoring the comment, ignoring the way his body betrayed him.

"You're fucking twisted. _I'd_ be daddy, for a start. I'm taller and more muscular and I can carry your sorry arse anywhere." Seb's eyes gleamed with laughter as he watched Jim's face.

"I think not. I have zero maternal instincts, Sebby. You'd have to be mummy. You'd just have to."

Seb looked at Jim's face. "Are you serious?" He could never tell with the man, not that he expected an honest answer either. "I'll be mummy if you tell me the truth. Do you love me back?"

"Oh yes, Sebby. I love you. I love you more than sun and sky and earth and sea." Jim grinned a bit. The smaller man hardly knew what he felt, if anything at all and that felt rather - disheartening?

"If you don't, you can just say so. I won't be offended; I'll still even shag you senseless when you want."

"Damn right you will." The Irish sounded strong in his statement and the chuckle that followed. "I don't rightly know."

"_God_, you're accent is fucking sexy, Boss," Seb purred, rubbing his back absently

"I know," Jim said with a grin.

"Well, let me know if you figure it out. Don't expect me to go all sentimental on you, but if you want me to, I could probably find it in myself to care."

"Don't hold your breath, Sebby." Jim breathed out a yawn and wrapped his arms around Sebastian.

"That's the psychopath I know and love," Seb teased, wrapping Jim in a blanket before covering his own legs, shivering slightly; Jim always kept the flat like an icebox

"The cold-blooded killer I might just have a place for in my ice pop of a heart." Jim teased in return and placed a small kiss on his jaw. Sebastian purred with pleasure. "Your cold-blooded _tiger_, don't forget that part."

"_My_ cold-blooded Colonel. _Mine_." Jim growled with a small grin.

"All yours. Marked with your initials." Seb placed Jim's hand on the scars on his chest, the faint "JM"

Jim's smirk grew as his fingers traced over the initials fondly. "I'll skin anyone who tries to take you away from me."

"I'll help!"

"Of course you will."

"I'd want to share their blood with you and then have you make me yours all over again."

Jim smiled and kissed Sebastian's jaw again. "I would enjoy claiming you. Every inch of you."

"I expect nothing less from the man who rules the world."


End file.
